Is It Possible?
by Eddiee Beth
Summary: Out of the blue, Kim stops having missions to attend to. Bored and filled with the need for adventure, she encounters a stranger one night and finds that she just discovered her next operation.
1. Normal is Boring

**Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney.**

** I have inserted my OC (own character) who is centered on the Disney characters Kimberly Ann (Kim) Possible and Shego, but my OC's personality, actions, thoughts, emotions, outfit, etc. are based on my ideas. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave behind your lovely reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

The month had been going "normal". Normal meaning that there were no sudden missions for Ron and I to attend to.

I was skeptical at first, worried that Wade might have been kidnapped by Junior again – or worse. I needed to check up on him, so I contacted him through the Kimmunicator and waited patiently for him to answer. At the third ring, I saw his face and relief swept over me. I gave out a sigh, both glad that he was fine but sadden that I wouldn't be going out tonight.

I asked Wade if there was any activity waiting for me, but he responded with a simple no. A frown appeared on my face, and I think he noticed because he then went on to explain that there was no tractable leads to any villain. He did mention Shego bought a razor and plenty of canned goods, but that wasn't a genuine reason to give her a visit. With that said, we departed and that had been about three weeks ago.

I had to admit, I was a little excited knowing that I had the afternoons off to do activities I never had the time to do before. The first week was blissful.

On Monday I attended cheerleading practice and then attended a club party. I noticed on Tuesday that I actually wasn't rushing through my homework and I actually ended up tutoring Ron in the library. Ron and I went to go eat burritos with Rufus on Wednesday afterwards, we walked around town. Thursday I watched ongoing Netflix episodes, that Ron and I nicknamed "marathons", of our favorite television shows. On Friday, Monique and I went shopping to Club Banana and I enjoyed getting a discount on the new merchandise that had arrived.

It was amusing to be able to do what Monique and other teenage girls at Middleton High School do during their free time. Although, it wasn't a perfect fit for me.

The second week came by and nothing new was occurring; not attending any risky adventures and repeating the same process as last week was starting to become uninteresting. Even Rufus, _poor boy_, was becoming restless as he missed his sovereignty during the operations.

Although, Ron didn't mind. By the third week, he announced that he was going to go on a road trip with his parents. _Lucky them_, I thought to myself. I wish he didn't have to go and to make matters worse, he barely left yesterday morning. _Now, I'm officially going to suffocate of boredom. _


	2. The Plan

I left home today to walk at a nearby park, because the twins were becoming a nuisance. I glanced at the Kimmunicator in my pocket, hoping that it would ring, but it didn't. I decided to bring it with me everywhere I went just in case, but it was just paper weight. Finally, I pulled out my phone and decided to text Ron.

**ME: Hey, how's the trip? **

**RON: Not so good, my dad's allergies are acting up. They're really bad, and he can't drive without sneezing every two miles. **

**ME: Oh, that's horrible. What's going to happen? **

**RON: Mom won't drive the SUV, and she's sending dad to a nearby allergist. Think I might be stuck on the road for two more days. **

**ME: Sorry to hear that. Hope your dad gets better...**

**RON: Yeah, I miss you too. **

**ME: That obvious? **

**RON: Yeah. I got to go KP, the tow truck is here and I need to lend a hand. **

**ME: Alright, bye. **

_Great. Ron wasn't going to get back until another week._ I didn't want to bother anyone else, so I slipped my phone back into my front pocket and continued down the path.

Being a "normal" teenage girl was starting to get depressing; no remote islands to visit, no famous people to save, no jealous enemies to fight. I needed to satisfy my craving for an escapade, pronto. If not, I feel as if I'd become meaningless.

When I reached home and glanced at my window a thought dwelled in my mind, and a smile crept over my face. I instantly knew what my plans were for tonight.

* * *

I entered my home, and in a frenzy, I headed straight to my room. As I ascended the stairs, there was an enormous, plastered smile running from my left to my right cheek. I was passing the twin's room when they abruptly stopped me in mid-step.

"What are you up to?" They said in unison.

"Oh nothing…" I replied. They needed to bug off, my excitement was building with every passing second and I needed to get my things ready for tonight.

"We know your lying. Are you planning on going out tonight?" Jim said.

Stunned, I began to ask, "How did you-?"

"Geniuses remember." Tim responded, as if he was offended that I hadn't figured it out yet.

I glared at them and finally inquired, "Alright, what do you want so you can keep quiet?"

"Just try out our new gear. We'd love to see how useful they are." Jim said as Tim grabbed a blue box from under their beds.

I thought about it for a moment, _nothing to lose right?_ "Deal" I managed to tell them. I grabbed the box from Tim's hands and Jim appeared with a contract and a pen. "NO CONTRACT, I gave you my word." I told them as I rose my voice. I had learned my lesson one-too many times with their sneaky tricks…

I walked away from them and into my room as I heard the twins "Aww" in unison once again.


	3. A Modern Escape

Night time finally arrived and my parents were fast asleep and the twins snuck into the living room to watch TV.

I locked my door and went straight to my closet. I was glad that I had gone shopping, because I bought a new black cropped tee and this one had an attachable hoodie. I wanted to blend into the night, so I chose to wear black leggings instead of my usual greenish-khaki pants. Of course, I still wore my signature belt.

Monique insisted that I wear combat boots and give them a try. _Now was a great opportunity evaluate them and see if they could be integrated into my uniform_, I thought to myself. I reached for my gloves when it occurred to me that the twins wanted me to wear their gadgets.

I scrambled onto the bed and found the box they had given me. I also remembered seeing gloves earlier in it, so I opened the box to inspect the implements. Just as I suspected, there were some silky black gloves.

I placed them on and noticed how soft and lightweight they were. There were a few buttons on the side of the right hand glove and I noticed a little piece of paper sticking out of the box. It read: red button is a laser, blue button is a universal key, and the green button is a pepper spray; all eject from the pointer finger.

_Neat! Now, what else did they have for me_? I looked into the box and noticed a headpiece with a green transparent square. There was a picture taped to the side of the device; immediately, I noticed it was similar to an eye clops, except this was meant for one eye and it was less heavy.

I slipped it on as a headband, and the transparent square covered my left eye. Right away, it switched into night time vision. I adjusted the green square and my forefinger accidently brushed over an unknown button that snapped a picture of what I was viewing.

What was left in the box was an elastic hair band. It didn't come with any instruction so I figured that it was just a plain hair tie that went along with the eye clops. I slipped it onto my wrist and headed for the window.

Slowly, I propped it upward so it wouldn't make any creaking noises. Before I left, I plugged my lamp in and turned it on. _I might need that light later for when I return. _Gracefully, I slid out of the window and onto the brick roof.


	4. Stranger Danger

I went straight towards the park I visited earlier that morning. There was a nearby lake and I decided to head down the path that led me to it. As I passed a few trees, I chose to try out the new gadgets and uniforms.

I began to climb a willow tree to test out my new clothing and their resistance. The leggings were comfortable and allowed me to extend my legs better than my usual pants.

The boots not only made me look taller, but they provided a nice solid base that protected my toes better than my sneakers. They also fit nicely into the cracks of the tree.

The gloves had a nice grip, and I didn't find myself slipping as I normally would do. I finally reached the branch I was eyeing a while ago, which was all the way at the top, and swung my leg over it. The cool wind brushed my hair back and I let out a sigh. _I've missed this so much… _I looked down and watched the scenery below me. It was quiet and peaceful.

I got out of my trance when I heard a rustling of a bush. I turned on the night vision and tried to find what was making all the ruckus. My eyes frivolously searched until they landed on a green eye. We held eye contact for a couple of seconds, until I noticed the figures other eye was covered with an eye patch. Whoever this person was, he or she knew I was up here.

I was weary, debating whether or not I should stay up here, but I decided to climb back down. When my foot landed on the solid ground, I saw a flash of green that landed on the bark, centimeters away from my right cheek. This person wanted me to fight, I wasn't going to let him/her have all the fun. _This was what I was waiting for over a month. _

I spun and came face to face with the stranger. I noticed his masculine toned arms through the sweater. The hood was pulled shut, but he missed hiding the tips of red hair sticking out on the sides of his face. His freckles spread over his nose and were fading away at the cheeks. And his green eyes pierced my own as I acknowledged how familiar they looked.

Reality re-entered my mind, and I notice we were so close that was trapping me between the bark and his body. He was doing it on purpose as I saw his smirk on his pale lips.

Without a warning, I ducked underneath him which released me from his clutches. I turned around and just when he was about to take a shot at me, I stopped his fist inches away from my chest. His hand retreated back to the side of his body and I tried to kick him when his arm caught my leg. I yanked my leg back, but his grip was firm. I couldn't pull away, he was much stronger.

His palm began to glow a neon green and I felt the stop where he was holding me heat up. He was burning me and I was vulnerable. I needed to figure out a way to get out of his hold before I became a human crisp.

Then it clicked, I brushed my eye clop's secret button and began taking pictures of the stranger. He head the snapping noises and immediately released my leg.

He turned and began to run away from me, I tried following him, but lost sight of him as the battery began to die on the eye clops. He was camera shy, he doesn't want me to figure out who he is…but I rather know what he is.

Curiosity on mind and nothing else for me to do, I went straight home. Excitement swelled up in my chest as the thought of me going on a mission appeared; I needed to get a hold of Wade tomorrow morning.


	5. Restless Night

_3:00 A.M. _

I awoke to a stinging sensation on my leg. Pushing to covers away from my body, I looked down at where the green-eyed figure had burned me. There were no hand prints, instead I found a purple bruise. I touched it and I felt a sharp pain ride up my leg.

I had a first aid kit in the drawer next to my bed. I needed to reposition my body in order to reach it; I pushed my aching leg aside and pulled the rest of my body closer to the edge of the bed. I stretched my arm as far as I possibly could until I was able to retrieve the white box decorated with a red cross.

Finally, I sat back upright and opened the kit. I pulled out the aspirin and popped a single dose into my mouth. Then I retrieved the disinfecting lotion and the cotton bandage. I spread the lotion onto the bruise and grunted in pain. Although it hurt, I continued until I felt that it was enough. I then wrapped my leg with the bandage and secured it with the metal clip.

Fifteen minutes passed and the pain lightened. I was able to drift off to sleep with a question on my mind: _What is he?_

_5:30 A.M._

I woke up drenched in sweat. Immediately I looked at the clock and noticed that it was still dawn. I looked back down and noticed my legs tangled up in the sheets trying to break free. I heard a buzzing sound coming from the lamp and saw the glowing light of my phone. I grabbed it from where it was place – next to the lamp – and flipped it open.

**RON: Morning KP, I know you may be asleep right now, but I just couldn't wait until later to tell you that I'm coming home tomorrow night. **

I smiled at the message. I forgot the reason I had awaken and laid on my back, starring off into the ceiling.

**ME: Actually, perfect timing. I can't wait until you come. I ran into someone last night and I think I just found our next mission. I haven't told Wade yet…**

**RON: KP, don't get into any trouble without me ;) **

**ME: Ahaha. Alright. **

**RON: So…Was it Shego? **

**ME: You'll just have to wait until you get back. **

**RON: Aww! KP, you're so mean to me. Ok, I'll let you sleep. **

**ME: See you tomorrow! **

**RON: Good night**

A new mission with Ron was the perfect start for the upcoming week. Excitement burst through me and I fell sound asleep with my phone tucked under my pillow.

_7:15 A.M. _

I was in the Amazon. I turned to look to my right and then I saw Ron standing next to me, glaring at a figure in front of him. Green fireballs were shot at Ron and me as Ron grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the oncoming danger. He was surprisingly good, his features softened as he looked at me and then he let go of me. I felt as if I were falling, the sensation felt real. I could only see Ron as I fell farther apart from him and the darkness engulfed me. _Ring. Ring_

My Kimmunicator was ringing from the corner of my closet. I got up and ran to the pile of clothes that were forming a miniature mountain on top of the gadget. I panicked trying to dig out the Kimmunicator and after the fifth ring I found it.

"What's the stich?" I said as I answered and sat down onto the floor. It felt good to be able to say that again.

"Kim, we got a major problem." Wade began saying as I nodded for him to continue, "Shego was found roaming the ancient Mayan temples in Mexico for the past couple of weeks. My sources say she left residue of tools once used by their Mayan ancestors during supernatural rituals."

"Were you able to find out what type of ritual?"

"That's the problem, I have no idea. I'm going to send you to investigate with architect Zoey." Wade replied.

"Alright. Is Shego still there?"

"I doubt it."

"Oh, something happened yesterday." I mentioned as we were about to hang up on each other.

"Uh? What is it Kim?" Wade hesitantly asked me.

"I met a stranger last night in the forest. I've never met him, but he obviously knew who I was. We fought and he had green powers similar to those of Shego. I managed to be able to catch some pictures of him, I'll ask the twins to send them to you."

Wade just starred at the screen and gave me a nod of approval. "Alright, I'll see if the pictures can help me trace who the stranger is."

I gave a smile of appreciation to Wade. If he were here, I'd hug him, but instead I smiled. He switched off and I began to prepare myself for Mexico.

I got a backpack and filled it with my equipment. I placed a water, camera, rope, and flashlight inside. I decided to wear khaki shorts and my plain black crop top. I planned to wear the combat boots along with the satin gloves the twins gave me to test. I didn't really have enough time to test it, so I doubt they'd mind if I bring it with me.

I grabbed the box of gizmos and decided to leave the twins a note. It told them to send Wade the pictures and that the cyclops needs a longer battery life. I then placed the note inside and laid the box above my nightstand.

Now I just needed to wait for Wade to send me the address to meet up with my transportation.

"Too bad Ron's going to miss out on the trip to Mexico…" I mumbled under my breath.


	6. Mission: Investigation Mexico

**Thanks for the reviews, although there aren't many, I know people are reading! Please remember that this is my first story and I appreciate any ideas or criticism one may have. Thank you and enjoy!**

I was climbing the rope down from the hovering helicopter. Zoey had jumped first and was already on the ground, however it was my turn to release my grip and join her in the ruins.

Lacking hesitation, I let go and felt the adrenal rush within me as I landed on my feet. I waved towards the transporter of the plane and ran to catch up with Zoey.

As I walked behind Zoey, I noticed her for the first time since our meeting an hour – or two – ago. She was petite, around 5 feet, but she was beautiful.

Her brown hair was short, nicely cut into a bob that ended at her shoulders. It framed her face and never seemed to get in her way.

She was toned in a feminine way that would make any man drool. Her tanned skin fit perfectly into the exotic surrounding; as if she was a residence of the natural habitat.

She wore the stereotypical explorer uniform: khaki blouse and shorts. The only exception was her bright neon pink belt that complimented her complexion, showing off her slender waist.

What caught me off guard was her voice. It maintained her choral Spanish accent as she spoke perfect, clear English. Her tongue stressing on a couple vowels every now and then, furthering her glamor.

She must have noticed me starring, and decided to speak, "Kim, we are about to enter the temple where Shego preformed her ritual. I heard rumors, from previous architects, that they weren't able to figure out what type of ceremony she did because she used ancient tools. I would appreciate if you could lend a new pair of eyes and help me discover clues that others may have missed."

"Of course. What would I be looking for?" I was good at playing the game Clue, but in real life I was a little oblivious.

"Anything that could be useful. You've seen crime detective programs, right?" She asked looking at my face for a possible expression.

"Sure, but isn't it more complicated than the movies seem to make it?"

She gave a little chuckle, "It's always more complicated, but you leave the hard part to me. Just focus on what Shego left behind that could be an asset to the investigation."

I nodded and looked forward down the path. My eyes widened when they landed on an ancient staircase. There was moss seeping out of the cracks and ants climbing upward.

"We're here. Just need to climb up to get to the part where most rituals take place." She said looking at the temple and beginning to ascend the stair case.

"Oh! And be careful, the steps aren't flat." She called out to me as I took my first step on the temple. I looked up, she was ascending pretty quickly as if she was born to adventure the ruins. I on the other hand slipped and almost fell off on my third step.

oOo

When I finally reached the top, Zoey gave a little chuckle and asked me if I was alright. I nodded in her direction and noticed she was already scribbling down notes in a journal.

I took that as a cue to begin my investigation. Reaching the backpack, I retrieved the camera and the water. I took a few sips to hydrate myself, placed it back into the bag, and zipped it close.

I then took the camera and turned it on, I'll need image references to show to Wade.

I stood next to Zoey in front of a large stone table and looked at the black circle in the middle of it. It was dry, but it was clean compared to the other stains so it must have been new. I snapped a picture of it and moved on to search the floor around it.

I saw targets drawn on the sand in every corner of the stone table and took a picture of them too.

Then I saw the wall, it had marks engraved on them. Some were ancient hieroglyphs while others were plain lines.

One picture caught me in surprise, it was an image of a person with its arms and legs standing straight out as if it were copying the form of a starfish. What really made me cringe was the reddish-brown stained circle that enveloped the image. It was obviously blood, maybe Shego's. I snapped a picture, this was very important.

I turned and looked to the other side of the temple where Zoey had transitioned to. She was observing a golden cup that stood on a pillar. "Come have a look, you'll definitely want a picture of this." She said beckoning me to where she was standing.

I made my way next to her and from afar snapped the cup on its grey pillar.

"Look inside the cup, Kim." Zoey urged, feeding me curiosity.

I did as I was told and peered into the cup. I saw fresh red blood inside, along with two strands of hair. One strand was oily, wavy, and long; Sehgo's. I'd know that for a fact. The other was shorter than Shego's but longer than the average length. It was also a natural red color, straight, and thin. I took a picture of it and turned to Zoey, "Whose piece of hair do you think the red one belongs to? The black is definitely Shego's. Also, why is the blood still fresh?"

I thought I saw a glint in Zoey's eyes, but it went away as fast as I blinked. "Wouldn't have a clue, could belong to anyone." She responded and placed her journal back into her bag.

"I think it's time we go, you'd been very helpful and I think I found something that the others didn't seem to realize." Zoey responded and swabbed the cup and its contents, "I'll need to find out where these came from" she murmured and place the swabs into a glass tube.

With that done, we left the same way we arrived.


	7. More Questions than Answers

I turned the engine on, as I noticed the time on the dashboard that read 7:45 pm. The first thought that entered my mind was Ron. I had spent the majority of the day at Mexico that I completely forgot that Ron was coming home tonight.

Trying my hardest not to speed, I made my way back to my home. _What if I missed Ron's arrival?_ I chuckled at my thought, when did I start becoming so eager?

As I parked the car, I noticed an SUV parked in Ron's driveway. Without realizing it, I had made my way up the exact driveway and towards the white SUV. I placed the back of my hand on the vehicle where the motor was located at and noticed that it was cool. That must mean they had arrived a while ago… _Why hadn't he texted me yet? _Whatever, I was about to find out as I knocked at the door and patiently waited for someone to answer.

Mr. Stoppable appeared before me, "Hello- Oh, Kim! How are you?" He had a sweet smile plastered on his face despite the red tinted dots covering his neck.

"Hi , I was actually looking for Ron." I said as politely as I could.

"Of course," he chuckled, "he actually went straight to Bueno Nacho when we arrived. I'm sure you'll still find him there."

I said my thanks and began walking towards the park near the residential area. _Typical Ron and Rufus_, I thought, _there's no way I'll be able to pry him away from that restaurant…I guess I'll just wait for him to come find me on his own. _

I sat on the brick wall near some oak trees and decided to just relax for a while. After all, I did just spend most of my time adventuring Mexico's ruins. I closed my eyes when I felt the wind caress my face and then I heard the branches above me shake. Considering the wind wasn't as strong to sway the trees, my eyes flung open toward the branches.

"Who's there?" I questioned, contemplating whether someone was spying on me or if it just was a squirrel. The rustling stopped and then a rock was thrown at me. My instincts caught the rock that was headed straight to my nose. There was a note attached with three pieces of tape on it.

I ripped the note off and unfolded it. It read, "I'm not the bad guy. Come alone later tonight." My eyes widened at the statement.

_What if it was a trap? If he's not the 'bad guy' then it shouldn't be a trap right? Should I ask Ron to come with me? Should I even tell him? _My brain had a spasm from the many questions entering from my left ear and exiting from my right one. I needed answers, even if it was a trap.

"Kim!" a familiar voice interrupted my train of thought and I looked up to see a smiling Ron and Rufus heading my way. I quickly shoved the note into my pocket and jumped off the brick wall.

"Guys! How was the trip?" I asked as I met Ron halfway. We began walking the opposite direction of the park and I nervously glanced back.

"You alright KP?" Ron asked and I noticed he had a taco in his hand.

"Huh? Yeah, why would I be?" I raised an eyebrow at his concern.

"You didn't hear a word I said about the trip. Does it have to do with that Shogo-copycat you met the other day?"

"How did you know?" _Wade must have told him, so much for confidential. Wait, Ron's my partner… he had the right to know. Should I tell him about the note? No. If it's a trap, I'll get caught alone. No need to bring down my comrade with me. _

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and I looked at his face. "There you go again; ignoring me." I gave him an apologetic smile. "Here give me your hand." My brows furrowed as I extended my arm towards him. He then placed the taco he was carrying and shielding from Rufus onto my palm. "I'm pretty sure you didn't eat any tacos in Mexico, nor breakfast or lunch now that I think about it. Maybe it's the lack of food that's got you all like this."

I chuckled at his response. "Thanks Ron." Then I noticed our surroundings, we were already in front of my home.

"No problem KP."

"Good night." I began to unlock the door and stopped my actions when Ron began to talk again.

"Oh, almost forgot. Don't stress about the stranger until Wade finds out more about him. Night." With that said, he walked off the driveway towards his house.

I closed my eyes as I opened the door, _I'm sorry Ron, but I have to find out._

Before I even made it to my room, the twins stopped me dead in my tracks. "Kim, I think you got to see this." I was tugged to their computer and I heard the door's lock click.

They showed me the pictures I took the other night and I was oblivious to what was so important. "Um guys, what's the big idea? I was there, I know what happened. Shouldn't you be showing this to Wade?"

"Actually, you may have missed something…" Jim began.

I was so stunned that I didn't respond. Luckily, Tim picked up from where Jim finished "Last two photos, when he was leaving. There's a small blur of blonde hair behind the bush. In the last one, when you thought he was retreating and his back is turned to you, there's a small dart behind his ear."

"Ron? But… how?" I marveled at their theory.

"Looks like it, maybe Wade has him on a separate secret mission…" Jim spoke.

"But Ron's not that good, maybe it's another spy!" Tim inquired.

"What if he was secretly training and somehow managed to get better?" Jim began arguing with his brother.

"Stop it you two, this is serious. It can't be Ron, he would have told me. Have you sent these to Wade yet?" I interrupted.

"No, we wanted to show you first." They said in unison.

"Thanks. Do me a favor and don't send him the last two… Oh and have you improved the gizmos yet? I might need them soon."

"Well have them ready by the time you're done showering." Tim spoke as Jim shooed me out of their room.


	8. Betrayal

I turned the shower knob off and the water slowly went from warm, to cool, to disappearing altogether. A sigh escaped my lips as I patted myself dry with the linen towel. I was nervous. It's a foreign feeling since I'm never nervous; never nervous to give a presentation in school nor to go a mission. But this wasn't a mission from Wade anymore, it's a consensual suicide.

The Shego-copycat was going to either tell me the truth of his identity and what the hell he's doing following me around the town or trap/kill me right when I enter the park. As I combed the knots out of my hair, I decided not to dwell too much on the last thought. No need to have a reason to back down now; even if that reason made complete and utter sense to not go.

I put my sleep wear on and headed to my room. Laying on my bed was the improved eye-cyclops from the twins. Making sure to lock my door I began to dress in my new all-black uniform and accessorized with all the new gadgets. I decided to keep the cyclops off until I reached the park, just in case it decided to backfire and die quickly again.

Before pushing the window open, I noticed Ron's room light was still on. Guilt crept through my lower abdomen. My mind raced through memories of Ron and me going on missions together and telling each other everything. Then I remembered the twin's comment about the pictures and my guilt faded away. If it really was him there in the park, then he had no right to comment on my decisions. _But what if wasn't him?_

I looked away from his window and turned my lights off. Abruptly, his turned off also. I relighted mine and propped open the window an inch and a half. After two minutes his too relighted and I noticed his figure moving closer to his window. What a coincidence I thought and without thinking I turned the lights back off. His stayed on for a couple more minutes and I saw how he paced as if talking to someone on the phone.

Hesitating, I reached for my phone and messaged Ron.

**ME: Hey Ron, thank for the taco it was delicious. **

**RON: Any time KP. Shouldn't we be asleep? You know since we have school tomorrow and stuff…**

_Since when was Ron weary about school and waking up early? Was this really the same person who preferred to play games instead of classes?_

**ME: Yeah, it's just super-hot in my home. Luckily it's a cool temperature to prop open the window and when I did I noticed your lights were still on.**

**RON: Oh, I understand. **

_What exactly did he understand? Is he spying on me? That would mean Jim was right and he really was on a separate mission… Who was he talking to earlier? If he is spying on me that would explain the light switches, but did he really believe my crappy excuse?_

My head was spinning from conclusion to conclusion. I needed to leave now before I mentally gave myself a headache.

**ME: I'm going to sleep now. Good night Ron. **

**RON: Night KP**

I watched his window for a couple of minutes and decided that it was finally safe to leave – just in case he truly was spying on me. I decided that I would need to leave the lights off in order to not wake Ron up and have him follow me to the park. I held my breath and fully opened the window. I quickly glanced back to his place and didn't sense anything stirring. _Hopefully he's asleep. _Hooking my legs over the frame, I tuned the cyclops on and decided which route to take down the roof.

I gracefully landed onto the cement pathway and didn't notice that I was already at the park until I came face to face with an oak tree. I glanced back making sure no one was following and proceeded down the swirling pathway into the park. I kept scanning my surroundings, trying to spot traps or even the copycat. Fortunately, I didn't notice anything that might seem suspicious.

Once I reached the heart of the park, I turned around. _Where was the stranger? Did he set me up? _

I cleared my voice. "You can come out now…" I said loudly, yet soft enough to not reach the residential area around the park. I heard a soft thud and sensed that someone was behind me. I was about to spin around when I felt palms holding me in place. Opening my mouth to argue against my vulnerability, I was disrupted when I hear the person whispering into my left ear.

"I told you to come alone." I flinched as he spoke, his voice sending tingles and shivers down to my toes.

"I did. And if there is someone following, it couldn't be helped." I whispered back. It felt awkward talking to someone whose face I couldn't directly see.

His palm slithered up to my neck and finally tapped on the side of the eye cyclops. "Use those fancy goggles of yours and tell me where the spy is."

Thoughts of what this strong, powerful stranger could do to an innocent bystander passed through my mind and I immediately asked, "What will you do with the snooper?" His hand rested back onto my neck and gave it a little squeeze with a stinging sensation. He wasn't going to play nice if he found the scout, and I don't want to partake in any violence tonight. "Let me deal with it. Don't want you scarring the spy." I responded.

I could feel his face get closer to my ear. "You better. If I find out your messing with me, I won't help you." My face grew warm as I felt his lips caress my ear as he continued, "I won't tell you everything you want to know."

I pushed my body away from his grasp. Taking those few steps ahead I tilted my head to the side to glance at the Shego-copycat but he had conveniently disappeared. I continued walking back the path I came from looking for the spy. The eye clops focused on a shadow behind one of the bushes.

"Who's there? Show your face?" I raised my voice once again.

Another anticipating rustle flowed to my ears as I saw blond hair arise from the dark.

"Ron?" I squeaked out.

"KP. Who were you talking to?" He looked serious. _Ron was never that serious._

"I was communicating back to the twins." I lied. He must have hear me speak out the first time, I needed to sound convincing. "Why didn't you come out the first time I called out?"

His face soften and he seemed to be eating up my lies. My gut tugged on my heat and then his features reverted back to being serious and worried. "What were you doing here? You could have been in danger KP…" he said looking at me straight in the eye.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself Ron. I'm not a normal girl. You above all should know that!" I responded rather angered. I'm not someone little girl who needs protection. _Where is my best friend? Because this isn't him… _"You're different, what changed?"

"What do you mean Kim?" he said, worry occupying his face. "You lied about going to sleep, and I got worried so I followed you out here."

"Ron. Go home. Thanks for the worry, but I can take care of myself." A part of me was glad that Ron was worried, but another was angered that he thought of me so weak. _Like he wasn't weak._

"Kim–" he began, but I cut him off.

"Please. I need fresh air. We'll talk tomorrow." I said hastily. I wanted him to leave so I could talk to the inhabitant of this park, but most importantly I wanted him to know that he was acting silly for being worried.

"Then come with me. Let me walk you home." He volunteered, stepping closer to me. I looked at him and finally noticed his attire. His uniform was different from the usual khaki pants; he wore a vomit green shirt with his black glove that made his blond hair stand out a bit more. He had black pants that seemed constructed especially for physical activities. His shoes were also a vomit green color with black laces and he had an earpiece connected to his ear. He was a bit more toned, something I obviously missed yesterday.

"No." I said taking a few steps backward. "Who are you sending information to?

"I'm not betraying you. Trust me KP. It's just Wade…" His hand went to scratch the back of his neck.

"Why were you spying on me when you were supposed to be vacationing?" I needed to know the truth. "Why has Wade sent you on a separate missing? Most importantly, when did you change? When did you get better? Why?"

He looked shocked at my questions. _Did I hit a nerve?_ "Go home Ron. I'll be fine." I said before he could answer any of my other questions. I went further into the park, far enough so he couldn't see me but I could. I watched him leave the park, and let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in.

"Fight with your boyfriend?" The stranger said once again, but this time he was standing next to me glowing his hands for entertainment.

"It's none of your business, Stranger." I responded nonchalantly finally looking straight at his face. "What do you have to tell?"


End file.
